1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color correction table compiling method, a control program, a recording medium, and a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image color can vary between images displayed on a color monitor and the same images when printed on a printer. This may be due to gamut differences or color reproduction differences between the monitor and the printer. Accordingly, there is the need to perform color matching to adjust color so that the way the monitor displays color and the printed color match. As an example of color matching processing, an interpolated color correction lookup table (hereafter, “color correction table”) based upon color properties of the monitor and the printer can be employed.
However, the color correction table can contain errors due to various types of noise such as measurement and/or quantization errors. Such noise can cause: the smoothness of the conversion curve obtained from the color correction table to become deteriorated. As a result, artifacts or the like are present when the image is printed.
Conventional systems for smoothing color correction table values in order to remove noise are known. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-179764, for example, values of the color correction table corresponding to achromatic color (R=G=B) are kept the same in order to keep achromatic data values of the input image achromatic during color conversion.
However, when the color correction table values corresponding to achromatic color are used without change as in the above-described conventional method, achromatic colors are not subjected to smoothing. In some cases, this can result in artifacts due to deterioration of the smoothness of the tone sequence, and in particular, on a gradation image with complementary colors containing achromatic color in between.